


【骨科】柔情似水

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, SM - Fandom, 兄妹 - Fandom, 双子 - Fandom, 囚禁 - Fandom, 憋尿 - Fandom, 手铐 - Fandom, 监控 - Fandom, 调教 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 骨科囚禁，女主虐身虐心，接受不了的别看。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【骨科】柔情似水

我睁眼，慢慢扶着沙发坐起来，塞在下体的玩具还在颤动。  
很想将尺寸过大的、涂过媚药的、每隔一小时就会释放轻微电流的玩具从那里取出来，可是还戴着贞操带。锁很小，砸不开，钥匙在那人的手里。

他还没下班。

全身都湿透了，皮质沙发上晕出一泅一泅的水渍。

是在我自己的家里。  
在我居住了二十年的家里，每一个碗碟、花盆的位置摆放都无比熟悉。  
墙上还贴着阿云小时候玩的贴纸，时间久了颜色有些发暗，但它们仍好好地贴在上面。靠近玄关的地方是记录我们兄弟三个身高的墙尺，墙上斑斑驳驳刻出许多痕迹。红色刻痕代表我的身高，蓝色代表阿云的身高，不过从去年开始就不再记录了；黑色代表他的身高。

最上面的一黑一红两道刻痕，是昨天晚上新刻的。  
他刻完自己的，对我招招手：“小雨，过来，哥哥帮你记一下身高。”  
当时他刚发完疯，我腿软得站不起来，于是他叹口气，走过来慢慢弯腰将我抱过去。  
温柔得好像少年时一样。

“居然比去年长高了一点。”他刮刮我的鼻子：“二十岁还在长高，小雨真棒。”

我侧过脸去不看他，他扼住我的下巴，重新逼迫着与他对视。  
“到这个时候还不肯看我么……”说着吻上来，我却没办法推开他。  
因为手被拷在背后，越挣扎只会越刺激这人的神经，使他更加兴奋。

……

支在沙发前的摄像头动了动，发出细碎的电子器械特有的声音，我几乎是条件反射地发抖。

“小雨醒了？”熟悉的声音从音响传出来。  
他的声音一直很好听，小时候常常被这个声音念着故事哄睡，再长大一点，校园广播里便常常传出这个声音，引得不少女生偷偷往广播站跑。  
现在于我而言，这个声音却是梦魇。

眼下，我的手没有被拷在背后，却也无济于事。因为右脚拷着重重锁链，锁链很短，另一端连在沙发底下，钉在地上。长度甚至不够到达卫生间。

“哎，饿不饿？”他那边很嘈杂，应该是在下班的路上。

“今天有个学生的档案出了点儿问题，所以晚了一会儿。”他温柔地解释：“哥哥马上回家，好不好？不要着急……”  
如果叫过路人听去，一定会以为这是一个脾气好得过头的哥哥，电话另一端是任性并且无理取闹的妹妹……可全然不是那么回事。

他乐于在下班路上玩一些花样。

下体的玩具突然释放电流，是比持续一整天的微弱电流猛烈得多的、造成失禁快感的电击。眼前陡然一片白，我分不清自己的呻吟哭喘与耳边的嗡嗡声，贞操带边缘渐渐溢出水渍，肮脏的，有透明的体液，有昨晚他留下的精液，有因电击而失禁的尿液。

我记得，他说如果要停，就要说——

“哥哥，我爱你……我……啊……爱你……”

那头嘈杂地声音渐渐小了，有汽车开锁的声音，随后车门开关，那头彻底寂静，除了他稍稍有些发沉的呼吸。

“小雨……”他现在一定伏在方向盘上，透过小小的屏幕欣赏他圈养的小宠物，然后半眯着眼说：“小雨……你这样都把哥哥叫硬了。”

————————

门滴滴地开了锁，他进来了。

弯腰换鞋，脱外套，将戒指手表摘下，公文包放在书房里，又回卧室换了居家服。  
做完这些似乎才想起停止电击开关，而后慢慢走过来，丝毫不顾忌沙发上的凌乱液体，他坐在沙发上低头看我。

我早已脱力，连张嘴求饶的力气都没有了。  
从昨天中午到现在，水米未进，从唇到喉咙干渴得要命，双腿间却泛滥成灾，这种恶劣的差异感足以将人逼疯。

“小雨饿不饿？”他拂开我额头的湿发，那张与阿云一模一样的脸靠近我，那双与阿云一模一样的眼睛看向我。  
“我好看吗？”他握住我的手去触摸他的脸：“再说几句我听听，有奖励哦。”

“好看……”  
我放弃了尊严——其实尊严这种东西早已荡然无存。“我爱哥哥……爱哥哥……”  
手指碰了碰我近乎干裂的唇，又顺着下滑到小腹轻轻一按，本就剧烈的尿意更浓，可贞操带内部死死堵着尿道口，哪怕用力也只能慢慢渗出一两滴。  
我的眼角又逼出泪来。

“还不错。”他说：“选一个奖励吧~喝水还是解开贞操带？”

他的左手是一瓶矿泉水，右手是贞操带的钥匙。

尿意……尚且可以忍耐，我将手伸向矿泉水，他却抽回手。  
“喝水吗？”他将钥匙放回口袋，轻轻拧开瓶盖：“哥哥喂你。”  
他含着半口水，笑眼弯弯看着我。

我跪在沙发上，跪在他的双腿间，颤抖着去索吻。  
只有这样，才能稍微润一润我干渴的喉咙。

他故意抽离唇舌，透明的液体流下来打湿两人的下巴、领口。于是不得不条件反射抓住他的肩防止他后退。  
珍贵的水。

“还要吗？”他问。  
他伸指替我擦去唇上的湿润，说：“都肿了。”  
“要……”因为很渴。

他却将水瓶递了过来：“喝吧，刚才表现不错。”  
陡降的甘霖顺着喉咙淌下去，他看着我喝完半瓶水。

视线落到微鼓的小腹，他轻轻摁了摁，我浑身颤抖不已。

“还记得为什么被罚吗？”他循循善诱道：“知道哪里错了？”  
“……因为叫了阿云的名字…….”  
“嗯，说完整，和谁做什么的时候？”  
“和哥哥做爱的时候，叫了阿云的名字。”

他叹口气，那姿态仿佛在与学生讲解题目：“对呀，和哥哥做爱时，为什么要叫其他男人的名字呢——虽然阿云也是小雨的哥哥，可是他已经死了。”  
顿了顿又说：“爸妈走的早，从十几岁咱们三个就相依为命，因此……产生点畸形的感情，也不是不可以。”  
“可为什么只有他呢？”他问：“我和他是双生子，从样貌到性格，究竟哪里不一样？我们的妹妹为什么从来只看着他，却不看我呢？”

我好难受，这种窒息般的感觉。

“不过，现在小雨只有一个哥哥。”他刮刮我的鼻子：“我的小雨，现在已经被哥哥调教得很好。”

“想尿吗？”他的嗓音很温柔，无论吐出什么污言秽语都像情人呢喃般：“想尿就求求哥哥，哥哥带你去。”

“求求哥哥……”我讨好地吻上他的额头，顺着眼睛鼻梁滑下去，伸出舌头去吮吸他的。  
他没有任何动作，只顺从着躺下来，抬手慢慢解开衬衫的口子，露出冷白的胸膛和腹肌。

这是继续的意思。

这种乞求的方式不是第一次，我知道接下来该做什么他才会不生气……

他捏捏我的腰，我离开他的唇，去吮咬他的喉结。

他也在喘息，带着喑哑的轻笑。

还有锁骨……乳头……我不断地用舌头侍弄，手摸索着拉开他的裤链，握住那根东西。

“嗯……”他叹息着抚摸我的头，两条腿屈起来夹住我的腰。  
硬得很快，我感到他在隐忍。

他抓疼了我的胳膊，肉棒在贞操带外面摩擦。  
“戴着贞操带，有没有感到自己是哥哥的东西？”他的胸膛腹肌已尽是我的体液，肉棒顶端渗出些液体。“这东西能让你听哥哥的话，包括排泄。”  
除开话的内容，仅听声音，真的会让人认为这年轻的教授脾气好过头。

今天很顺利地取悦了他，他将我抱去厕所。  
钥匙拧开了锁，贞操带被扔在地上，有乳白的液体顺着腿根滴滴答答流下来，尿道口却像僵了般渗不出尿液。

“你看，”他轻轻咬着我的耳朵说：“看来训练有效果。现在只要后面不被哥哥插着，前面就尿不出来呢。”

说着慢慢抽出下体的玩具，仿佛将我的某个内脏慢慢抽离，奇特的快感令我站立不稳，双腿间喷出蜜液，竟然就这样潮吹了。

他将玩具随手丢在地上，一手玩弄着乳，一手轻轻按压小腹，下面趁着潮吹的滑腻很容易插进去。  
“好紧……”他在我耳边叹息，高潮过后的身体十分敏感，他却毫不顾忌地操弄。

肉体的碰撞声和黏腻水声渐起，阴道和阴蒂被亵弄的快感刺激了尿道口，前面淅淅沥沥地沥出尿液，双重的快感几乎将我淹没，达到难以言喻的巅峰。

他喘息着，一手托起我的下巴：“看看镜子，宝贝，都爽得翻白眼了。”  
“今天也射进去好不好？看看究竟什么时候才能怀上哥哥的孩子。”

我泪眼朦胧地看向镜子，两张相似的脸沉溺在情欲里。

今后大概也将依旧如此沉溺下去。


End file.
